


Любовь и бомбы

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Человеческая ошибка [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Любовь и бомбы не так уж сильно и отличаются друг от друга, Джон. В конце концов они едва ли различимы.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Человеческая ошибка [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890946
Kudos: 1





	Любовь и бомбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love and Bombs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891374) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



Каждое утро за окном кленовые листья. Каждое утро очередная глава, в которой герой неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу. Каждое утро одни и те же ничего не значащие или невероятно важные слова, и все они выражают желание, все они стремятся быть озвученными.

Ты навсегда останешься одиноким, ты умрёшь в одиночестве.

Джон, тебе следует знать…  
Джон, я в…  
Джон, я должен тебе сказать…  
Джон, как мне…  
Джон, ты…  
Джон, сейчас самое время, чтобы один из нас…  
Джон, я не могу дум…  
Джон, я постоянно представляю себе, как ты выглядишь, когда…  
Джон, что ты делаешь со мн…  
Джон, это…  
Джон, я…  
Джон, мы…  
Джон, это невыносимо…  
Джон, мне страшно…  
Джон, я не могу…  
Джон, ты заставляешь меня хотеть…  
Джон, ты такой противоречивый…  
Джон, это всегда ты…  
Джон, мне стыдно, что…  
Джон, я думаю, что я…  
Джон, я должен кое-что сказать…  
Джон…

Возможно, я хотел дать тебе нечто большее, чем бесконечную неопределённость поступков, что-то большее, чем отчаяние.

Ты никогда не узнаешь, о чём я думаю. Ты так и не смог научиться наблюдать так же хорошо, как я, поэтому, мне кажется, я могу спокойно произносить всё это, поскольку _те самые слова_ никогда не будут озвучены вслух. Ты нужен мне. Ты был нужен мне ещё до того, как я тебя узнал. Ты был нужен мне, когда я только начал принимать наркотики, остекленевшими глазами уставляясь в стены по ночам, ты был нужен мне, когда единственными званием, которым я обладал, было «одинокий урод», ты был нужен мне, когда одноклассник написал «пидор» на моей парте в школе, ты был нужен мне, когда я увидел, как дядя Фредерик трогал моего кузена, ты был нужен мне, когда я обнаружил первый труп (обнажённые бёдра, на порванных связках свернувшаяся кровь, и вороны, клюющие глазные яблоки), ты был нужен мне, когда Майкрофт сказал, что быть пиратом бессмысленно, ты был нужен мне, когда усыпили Редберда*, ты был нужен мне, когда я раздавил лягушку, чтобы посмотреть, как она встанет, и я сидел до тех пор, пока наконец не понял, что она больше никогда не встанет, и всю оставшуюся часть дня я не мог справиться с истерикой. Ты был нужен мне всегда. Просто до сиз пор я не осознавал этого.

Подсознание играет с разумом злые шутки. Делает нас слепыми к определённым неизбежностям.

Долгое время я провёл, будучи слепцом к этим вещам. Признаюсь, теперь с этим покончено.

Но ты не знаешь, что теперь для меня всё стало понятным. А даже если и знаешь, то всё равно сказал бы, что уже слишком поздно. И ты прав — уже слишком поздно. Не помогает даже тот факт, что прицел, неподвижно остановившись прямо напротив моего сердца, теперь точен как никогда.

Любовь и бомбы не так уж сильно и отличаются друг от друга, Джон. В конце концов они едва ли различимы.

Любовь будит пожар, словно разъярённого дракона, и в итоге повсюду пламя. Предполагаю, ты думаешь, что драконом являюсь именно я, ведь это так на меня похоже, но нет. Я не дракон.

Дело в том, что я потратил тридцать пять лет, чтобы воздвигнуть вокруг себя стены, создать непробиваемую броню, и для случайного взгляда я действительно всячески лишён эмоций, сочувствия или раскаяния.

И до какого-то времени меня всё устраивало (одиночество — это всё, что у меня есть, одиночество бережёт меня), но потом появился ты со своими ужасными полосатыми свитерами, вареньем без косточек и собачьей преданностью совершенно не тому человеку, который этого заслуживает, ты увидел меня насквозь. И наваждение пропало. Не один раз я пытался вернуть всё на свои места, но мне даже не стоило пытаться. Ты словно рентген, Джон. Доказательство моей человечности.

Я пытаюсь утопить свои чувства, но это пройдёт. Я глотаю стекло, но рано или поздно всё это закончится. И та часть, где я, не выдержав, толкаю тебя к кирпичной стене, и каждая часть твоего тела трётся о неё, но заткнись! Я уже близок к этому.

Одного раза было бы достаточно.

Горячо? Нет.

Яростно? Слишком скучно.

Страстно? Хмм.

С любовью? Прозаично.

Только дурак представлял бы себе это полным желания или очень чувственным. Не будет ни прижатых друг к другу бёдер, ни голодных поцелуев с, боже упаси, языками. Удар в нос и дрожащие колени точнее описывали бы ситуацию. Открытое, незамысловатое и полное трусости событие. Свидетельство безнадёжно невысказанных слов. Это не было бы сильным возбуждением, Джон, это был бы благоговейный страх.

Пепел к пеплу, прах к праху**.

Я всегда терпеть не мог незавершённость.

Видишь, я беру то, что помню, переплетая всё между собой, чтобы твой образ делал то, чего я хочу, чтобы ты тоже меня любил. Я в самом деле не понимаю, для чего я это делаю, но в здесь ты не чувствуешь себя плохим человеком на фоне ночного неба, усыпанного огоньками звёзд.

— Шерлок — это женское имя, — сказал я, и ты прекрасно это воспринял, но на самом деле я имел в виду совсем другое. — Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя.

Я хочу просыпаться и видеть тебя рядом с собой, чувствовать твой запах — аромат шампуня на твоих волосах, смешанный с запахом пота твоего тела, хочу целовать тебя, прежде чем ты уйдёшь в ванную, ощущать твои губы на моей шее, где бьётся венка, хочу обнимать тебя поперёк талии, видеть твои растрёпанные по утрам волосы, чувствовать вес твоего тела, возвращающий меня на землю, и движения наших тел, которые хотят одного и того же, видеть сияние твоих глаз, нереальное и невообразимое скольжение твоего языка между моих бёдер, и себя, задыхающегося и соблазнённого, с твоими пальцами, оставляющими синяки на моих бёдрах, и наше смешивающееся дыхание.

Я хочу прикасаться к тебе на местах преступлений, совместных ужинах, дома, в метро, на прогулке, скрываясь от убийц, в парке или в такси, где угодно. Брать тебя за руку, не потому что где-то поблизости убийца, а потому что я просто захотел этого, видеть, как напряжение покидает твоё тело, и ты крепко сжимаешь мою ладонь в ответ, лаская фаланги. Положить ладонь тебе на шею, ощущая основание черепа, вплести пальцы в волосы. Нежно провести по твоим плечам, предплечьям, спуститься к запястьям и вернуться обратно к шее. Боже, я всегда был очарован ею. Облизать мочку твоего уха, затронув особенно чувствительное местечко, услышать поражённых выдох, увидеть расширенные зрачки, прекрасно показывающие всё, что ты чувствуешь, наклонить голову, чтобы наши губы были на одном уровне, и — я называю это эффективностью, ты называешь это «О боже, трахни меня немедленно», — почувствовать биение твоего сердца, восхищаясь тем, как оно отмеряет время, ускоряется, передавая всё твое влечение, привязанность и обожание.

Я хочу снять скальп с твоего скелета, проникнуть в саму суть, заполнить тебя, хочу понять, что заставляет тебя чувствовать удовлетворение, узнать твои секреты, насладиться твоей истинно человеческой непоследовательностью, вырезать моё имя на твоих внутренних органах: «Шерлок» на твоей печени, «Шерлок» у тебя на животе, «Шерлок» у тебя в сердце. Я хочу близости, но не той банальной чепухи, которой так жаждет большинство людей, нет, я хочу почувствовать твою руку на своём горле, сдавливающую, пока кислород совсем не исчезнет, и тогда ты поцелуешь меня, чтобы убедиться, что я не потеряю сознание, и мои лёгкие будут полны твоего воздуха, и реальность начнёт плыть из-за слёз в глазах, и грохот, нарастающий в пространстве вокруг нас.

Я хочу узнать о дне твоего рождения, о твоём первом воспоминании, о том моменте, когда ты впервые подумал, что можешь умереть от счастья, о том моменте, когда ты подумал, что можешь умереть от горя, когда ты мог умереть просто от факта существования.

Я хочу избежать смерти вместе с тобой, и когда она всё же настигнет нас, я хочу умереть первым, потому что у меня не будет сил продолжать жить без тебя, я стал настолько зависим, что уже никогда не смогу избавиться от этого, и последнее, что я увижу, — это ты.

Самое неприятное во всём этом то, что я жду того же от тебя, Джон. Зеркальных желаний.

В Хитроу ты держал меня за руку так, будто висел на краю пропасти. Ты смотрел на мои губы. Но теперь у тебя есть Мэри и ребёнок, а я вскоре должен умереть.

Это не тот финал, который бы я выбрал, но так будет лучше для тебя. Ты будешь в безопасности, будешь жив. И ты этого по-настоящему заслуживаешь. Я также знаю, что спокойная жизнь с женой, ребёнком и небольшим забором убивает тебя. Но теперь я вряд ли могу что-то с этим сделать, верно? По крайней мере она была убийцей, Джон. Ты сделал хороший выбор.

И пожалуйста, не смейся. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя есть свой типаж.

Всю историю человеческих желаний можно рассказать за семьдесят минут. К сожалению, у нас нет даже этого времени.

Я не верю в параллельные вселенные, Джон, но есть некая привлекательность в мыслях о том, что есть место, где мы с тобой вместе. Я часто об этом думаю.

Забудь о драконах, оставь пистолет в столе, всё это не имеет никакого отношения к настоящему счастью. Лучше давай сразу перейдём к моменту прозрения, когда всё окрашено золотым, камера перемещается туда, где происходит действие, например, к какому-нибудь озеру, волны которого переливаются в лучах солнца, и всё это показано достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть синюю радужку моих глаз, когда я говорю что-то отвратительное.

Ты умрёшь, так и не узнав, что я к тебе чувствовал.

Пули, ножи — ничто из этого не причиняет настоящей боли.

Невысказанные слова — вот, что действительно больно.

Бесконечно повторяющийся образ уничтоженного возлюбленного. Вычеркнуть. Неуклюжие руки в темноте комнаты. Вычеркнуть. Что-то ещё есть под половицами. Вычеркнуть. И вот обитель восстановлена. Вот та часть, где все были счастливы, где все были прощены, хотя и не заслуживали этого.

Ты прощаешь самых худших людей, Джон, разве нет? Всегда, постоянно. И я говорю не о Мэри, или как её по-настоящему зовут.

Я имею в виду высокофункционального ублюдка социопата, с которым ты прожил два года, и которого оплакивал ещё на протяжении трёх. Человека, у могилы которого ты говорил, чьи вещи окутывал мягкой тканью, выражая почтение, и память о котором зажигала в твоей душе огонь. Человека, сидящего в самолёта и думающего о тебе, думающего, что герои действительно существуют, и ты — один из них, что забота, несмотря на все те трудности, которые она создаёт, — это всё-таки преимущество, и что ты навсегда останешься самым лучшим и самым храбрым человеком, которого он когда-либо знал.

— Чёрт, да конечно. Конечно, я тебя прощаю, — сказал ты однажды. Вагон поезда. Бомба. Оставалось жить восемьдесят девять секунд.

Ты так ошибался, Джон. Ты так ошибался. Я люблю тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> *Фанфик опубликован 03.07.2014, поэтому в данном контексте Редберд — это собака.  
> **Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust — земля к земле, пепел к пеплу, прах к праху. То, что обычно говорят на похоронах, типа «Покойся с миром».


End file.
